Ca marche
by Nigamiestmajeur-e
Summary: Sacha vit Lily partir au loin avec son corps. [One-Shot]


Sacha vit Lily partir au loin avec son corps. Dit comme ça, ça a l'air étrange voire même un peu glauque, mais Sacha était habitué. Les deux Dissociés échangeaient souvent leurs corps, Lily préférant largement un corps masculin pour partir en mission, et vu que Sacha avait été son premier nouveau corps, elle était plus à l'aise avec celui-là. Ce qui ne dérangeait pas le jeune homme, d'autant plus qu'elle en avait vraiment besoin en ce moment. Parce que soyons honnête, partir en mission quand on est enceinte de 7 mois, c'est pas vraiment une bonne idée. Même Wonder Woman éviterait d'aller sauver un chaton coincé en haut d'un arbre dans cet état.

Sacha se releva difficilement de sa chaise pliante. La réunion finie, les nouveaux Dissociés partis et Magalie en train de jouer, il était désormais tout seul. Enfin presque.

"Hey ! Ca va vieux ?"

C'était son pote, Gwen, dans le corps de Ben, venu à son secours.

Sacha se souvint de comment ils avaient échangés leurs âmes pour la première fois.  
Quand Chantal avait essayé de les posséder.

* * *

A l'époque, Sacha et Gwen ne se connaissaient pas mais ils s'étaient mis à discuter ensemble en buvant quelques verres durant une soirée en boîte. Puis ce mec était arrivé en leur proposant d'être ses cobayes pour une séance d'hypnose. Mais Chantal avait raté son coup, son âme avait ricoché avec celles des deux hommes qui changèrent alors d'enveloppe corporelle, se retrouvant face à leurs propres visages, devant un Chantal ahuri. Et si ce dernier les avait convaincus qu'ils avaient vécu cela sous hypnose, ils réalisèrent 30 minutes plus tard, quand ils se serrèrent la main pour se dire au revoir et qu'ils se swapèrent à nouveau, qu'il y avait un problème. Depuis, ils étaient constamment fourrés ensemble, devenus des amis très proches, au point que ça ne les dérangeait pas qu'un couple prenne leurs corps de temps en temps.

On était très ouvert d'esprit dans le groupe après tout.

* * *

"Ouais ça va, répondit Sacha. C'est juste lourd, j'ai pas l'habitude, la dernière fois qu'on a échangé nos corps c'était i mois. C'était pas le même gabarit.

_Haha tu m'étonnes. Moi ce qui me fait bizarre, c'est que Ben se soit mis à la muscu. J'ai l'impression que mon vrai corps à côté c'est un corps de gringalet.

_C'est pas qu'une impression.

_Ta gueule."

Sacha se mit à rire et soudain sentit des coups de pied.

"Oh la vache !

_Quoi ? Quoi ? fit Gwen, inquiet.

_Touche !"

Il prit précipitamment la main de Gwen et la mit sur son ventre.

"C'est dingue, murmura-t-il.

_Ouais...

_Hey les mecs ! fit Léa. Vous êtes choux ! Il se passe quoi ?

_Le bébé bouge.

_Dément !"

Nos trois compères restèrent dans cette drôle de position, les mains sur le ventre de Lily, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

* * *

Il n'allait pas l'admettre, peut-être pas devant tout le monde, mais Sacha avait accepté la demande de Lily de garder son corps pendant les missions principalement pour ça. Pour savoir ce que ça faisait de faire grandir un bébé dans son ventre. Sacha n'avait jamais été très... doué avec les enfants avant. Il appréciait beaucoup Magalie mais c'était tellement simple et même agréable d'engueuler quelqu'un avec une grosse barbe, quelqu'un qui ne répondait jamais. Mais le premier jour où Lili, enceinte, lui avait légué son corps et son ventre légèrement arrondi, il avait ressenti ce besoin de protéger... tout. Protéger absolument tout. Pas uniquement ces petits seins bien ronds ou ses bras ou ses yeux. Non, tout. Il avait alors vu d'une façon différente le principe d'emprunt de corps. Pas qu'il ne faisait pas attention aux corps avant mais... comment dire... ce n'était pour lui alors que des écorces, comme des vêtements qu'il changeait à sa guise. Avec la grossesse, Sacha s'était rendu compte que le corps était bien plus que ça. Il se construisait, grandissait, vivait, était toute une galaxie à lui tout seul. Et cette galaxie pouvait héberger, si c'était souhaité, un être vivant.

* * *

Fatigué, Sacha retourna s'asseoir.

"Vous imaginez les gars ? dit-il. C'est le premier bébé de Dissociés.

_J'avoue, fit Léa.

_Vous pensez que... qu'il pourra swaper avec des gens quand il sera enfant ?

_T'as demandé à Georges ? GEORGES ! cria Gwen."

L'homme au corps de femme descendit les escaliers, son nouveau haut mettant en valeur ses jolies formes. Le coeur de Sacha fit un accrochage, et dans sa tête défilèrent toutes les nuits où ils avaient songé à ces cheveux couleur des blés, à ces mains fines et ce sourire angélique. Toutes les nuits où il s'était demandé ce qui était arrivé à la femme qui était dans ce corps avant.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_On se demandait si le bébé serait un Dissocié à la naissance.

_Techniquement, on ne nait pas dissocié, répondit Georges en croisant les bras. On le devient une fois que notre âme ait été séparée de notre corps."

Notre corps. Sacha se demanda où était la femme aux cheveux blonds de ses rêves... Et puis il se demanda de qui Serge tenait ce corps. Et puis il se demanda où trainait le corps de Magalie...

Non. Il ne fallait pas y penser. Il ne fallait pas. S'ils ne leur avaient rien dit, c'était bien qu'il y avait une raison.

Par contre, Sacha avait très envie de poser une question qui le taraudait depuis longtemps. Très longtemps. Quelque chose qu'il voulait essayer.

"Et vous pensez que si... sans le faire exprès... au lieu d'aller dans le corps de Lily je vais dans son ventre... le bébé...

_Tu sous-entendrais qu'un foetus aurait une âme ? dit clairement Léa.

_Ouh lààà, fit Georges. Je veux pas partir dans le débat pro-choice pro-life. Après techniquement parlant on a bien dissocié avec des organismes vivants plus fragiles donc ça ne poserait de risque pour personne mais...

_D'accord."

Sacha posa sa main sur le ventre.

"Dans ce cas, vaut mieux essayer alors, sourit-il."

* * *

Il y eut une secousse, et la tête de Lily s'abaissa, et son corps se fit lourd, et la respiration se fit plus silencieuse.

"Wowowowow, il se passe quoi là ? paniqua Léa en retenant le corps qui allait tomber de la chaise.

_Oh le con, il a swapé avec le foetus de Lily !

_T'es pas sérieux là, Gwen ?

_Venez, on va l'allonger par-terre !"

Avec la plus grande délicatesse, il reposèrent la tête, le torse, le ventre de Lily au sol, et Georges vérifia son pouls.

"Le coeur bat. Très doucement mais il bat. Et ça respire.

_Alors quoi, on sera en train de parler à un... à un bébé ?

_ J'en sais rien. C'est déjà un exploit qu'on arrive à manipuler l'âme humaine, faudrait pas non plus qu'on se demande comment on la crée !

_Sacha ! Sacha ! Je sais que tu m'entends ! Reviens mec ! s'adressa Gwen au ventre.

_Chut ! Tu vas réveiller le bébé !

_Mais mais mais... aaaarrrghjbjbkb..."

Soudain, il y eut une autre secousse et Lily... Sacha... ouvrit les yeux.

"SACHA ! crièrent-ils tous en choeur.

_Ouah. Les gars. Ouah. C'était... c'était un truc de dingue. J'étais dedans. Je veux dire, d'habitude on est toujours dans un corps mais là j'étais vraiment DEDANS. Il faisait bon, j'avais l'impression de flotter tout en étant serré et... j'entendais les battements de coeur de Lily et..."

Sacha se mit soudain à pleurer.

"Putain les mecs c'était ouf j'ai l'impression de naître une deuxième fois.

_Ooookaaaay, fit doucement Léa en lui tapotant l'épaule. Sacha, tu... vas bien ?

_Ouais ouais... ça va... Mais disons que... Disons que... on a tous été dans le ventre de notre mère, mais on s'en souvient jamais alors ça m'a fait... bizarre. Comme si je retournais... à la maison. J'étais tellement bien. Je serais même resté plus longtemps si vos cris ne m'avaient pas fait flipper. Alors... le bébé il a réagit comment ?

_Il n'a pas vraiment réagi, répondit Georges. J'hésite entre dire qu'il dormait et dire que le corps était vide...

_Ah... c'est... c'est dommage...

_Mais bon tout est revenu à la normale. Et vaut mieux éviter d'en parler à Lily, elle risque de s'inquiéter.

_Ouais, promis.

_Bien. Bon je vais vous laisser, j'ai prévu de sortir un peu avec Magalie pour faire des courses.

_Et bien je t'accompagne ! fit Léa.

_Moi je vais bosser un peu, dit Gwen. Mais je reste là, continua-t-il en regardant Sacha.

_Okay, et ben moi je vais me mater un film."

Il y eut un petit moment de silence gênant, puis les filles... enfin plutôt les personnes avec des attributs féminins partirent tandis que Gwen, dans le corps de Ben, alla se chercher une boisson au bar, et Sacha, enceinte jusqu'au coup, marcha doucement jusqu'à la salle de projection. Il s'effondra sur un fauteuil, l'esprit encore marqué de ce qu'il venait de vivre, épuisé... mais heureux. Il mit sa main sur le ventre de Lily, et s'endormit très vite, un sourire aux lèvres.

 **C'est beau l'art des âmes quand même.**


End file.
